Spiderwebs
by Tokyo's Single Shinjuu
Summary: A came to the orphanage and rose to first. His roommate, BB, hated him for it. So what does the little sadist do? Becomes A's best friend and leads him to suicide of course. Rated for langauge, self-abuse, sadism, and yaoi. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note**

**(A/N)-This won't be updated as fast as some of my other fics because I haven't really thought out the plot...so...don't expect frequency. It's just a little idea that I came up with while walking through Wal-Mart (don't ask).**

**It's more focused around what **A** is thinking, except for when it's in italics. That, of course, is **_BB_

* * *

A sat on his new bed, dreading the moment when his roommate would walk through the door. He had never felt so scared. What if he was mean like his old roommate? A wasn't sure he could handle it.

He sat on his bed and scooted back so his spine was touching the wall. His hands made there way to his face and he bit on his nails in anxiety. How he dreaded the moment when the door would open, revealing the most likely evil child that would terrorize him. A groaned while he imagined his roommate. Probably a big buff guy who would laugh while he beat up A and call him rude names.

The door opened with a bang and a boy with spiky black hair ran inside. He stood panting in the doorway and then slammed the door shut behind him. He locked it with steady, but red, hands. A examined the hands closer and realized with a jolt that his roomate had blood. _Blood _was on his freaking hands. It seemed his imagination hadn't been running wild.

"So you're A huh? I'm BB." The boy said and smirked. Another bang was heard from the other side of the door. The sound of a lock being fumbled with caused BB to lurch to the door and lean against it with force.

"BB! Open this door this instant!" A muffled shout came through the frame. A couldn't help but connect the dots. BB had blood on his hands and an authority figure was banging on the door.

'Oh my god my roommates a masochistic serial killer!' A thought frantically and pulled his knees up to his chest. BB raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks Roger! I'm a little busy getting acquainted!" BB replied calmly. Another bang followed his words along with a muttered curse.

"Did you trip Susan and then break her nose?" Roger demanded. BB laughed quietly. A was growing more frightened by the minute. He had broken a girls nose? _This_was his roommate? He was going to die!

"Of course not! She tripped over my leg and in my attempt to catch her, my fist connected with her nose!" BB defended quickly. Though A could tell he was lying.

"BB you are grounded for a three weeks for violent acts and failure to comply to my demands!" Roger yelled and A could hear his footsteps as he stomped away down the hall. BB grinned and sat on his own bed, looking intently at A. Or rather, above A's head. He didn't know why, but it made him feel like BB was seeing into his soul.

"So what's your story?" BB pushed finally. A blinked and looked at the wall next to BB's head. He didn't really want to answer. Why tell his roomate something and then have it shoved back in his face? He didn't like to open up to people. A was instead going to ignore his new roomates question.

BB didn't blink or fidget or anything, and continued to stare at A for the next five minutes. Apparently he was waiting for an answer. After the sixth minute of awkward, the silence became to much for A to bear and he began talking.

"My parents died at a party. They were on the patio and it collapsed from the weight of the people. They were both dead on scene." He replied dryly. BB cocked an eyebrow.

"You speak as if it's not connected to you. Didn't you love your parents A?" BB questioned. A flinched and chose, again, not to reply. But BB wasn't happy with that and began staring at him again. Finally, A groaned and countered with a question of his own.

"Did you love _your_ parents?" He asked.

"Not in the slightest. Now please answer the question originally asked." BB replied with a grin. But it wasn't a happy grin. No it was far from it. More like an evil grin, full of unspeakable horrors. A shook himself mentally. His imagination was running wild again.

"I'm not sure." He responded truthfully. He and his parents had a...complicated relationship. BB nodded and appeared to be finished with his intterogation. He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. A watched for a moment and then sat his chin on his knees.

He was _so_hungry. He wondered when dinner was but didn't dare ask his roommate for fear that it would bring in a shower of questions. Or worse. BB could snap and beat the hell out of A like his old roommate used to. A had enough beatings in his life and he seriously didn't want to bring on anymore.

He felt his eyelids drooping and yelled at himself to stay awake. He couldn't sleep with this crazy stranger still awake. But his eyes didn't agree for a few moments later he fell limply onto the bed, fast asleep.

_BB watched the boy from the corner of his eye and smirked when he fell asleep. Could the boy be anymore open? BB didn't think so. If he wanted, he could go over and beat the boy like he did with the other orphans if he had the urge. But he **didn't** want to. _

_It was a strange feeling for BB. He felt some sort of emotion for the boy. He wasn't sure what it could be classified as. He only knew that it wasn't the usual blind hatred he felt for the other orphans. He wasn't quite sure yet if he liked it or not. But as he heard the content sigh of the boy on the bed across from his, he was sure that whatever happened, BB would have fun with it._

A awoke to a hand shaking his shoulder gently. Immediately he prepared for the worst and lurched away. When he opened his eyes he realized it was BB who had been shaking him. The raven haired boy was giving A a knowing look that A didn't like.

"What is it?" A asked, voice thick with sleep.

"It's dinner time." BB told him. A nodded and began to put his shoes on. BB bent down and helped A lace them up. A blinked in utter shock. No one had _ever_ done anything like that before! The other child finished and stood up.

"Ready?" He asked. A nodded shyly and followed his roommate down the hall. Maybe, just _maybe_ this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**(A/N)-Well, I only have one other chapter written and I'll try to put that up sometime in the next month. Unless I get like, sixty reviews in the next few days then I'll work harder. Anyway, As always, reviews would be lovely!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note**

**(A/N)- I think a plot may have formulated in my mind! Yay! Anyway, this takes place a month after the intial meet. Enjoy**

* * *

BB and A made there way down to the Dining Hall together. A was glad that he finally had a friend. Someone he could talk to, someone who also seemed to understand his darker side. A laughed as BB began to dance his way down the hall.

BB was a little crazy, but A liked him for it. He himself, was a rather dull child and was very interested in BB's exotic antics. That is, until BB would attempt to involve him in them. BB grabbed his arm and started skipping down the hallway, elbows connected.

"Let me go BB!" A cried as they soared past the other bewildered children. BB still hadn't broken his roommate? What the hell was going on?

"Never!"BB shouted back. He continued to drag A to the dining hall despite A's desperate, yet half-hearted pleas. If he was honest with himself, which he hated to be, he was glad his friend was so persistent with him. It made him feel wanted. Like someone cared.

"Wait! We gotta check the rankings!" BB declared before entering the hall. A had noticed that the boy was rather obsessed with them and took great pride in being first. But when BB ran his finger down the line of scores, A could tell something was wrong, for BB's shoulders slumped in the slightest.

"What is it?" He asked softly looking at his friend. When BB didn't answer, he turned to the board. A, it seemed, was first. He had over taken BB's spot without meaning too.

"Congratulations A." BB whispered, a maniacal grin creeping onto his face. A had seen that look before, but never once directed at him. He didn't like the feeling it gave him. Didn't like the way his skin crawled when those red-tinted eyes looked into his own with a dark intention. He did not like the deep, throaty laugh that accompanied the smile.

"BB I'm sorry-!" He started, but BB's roaring laughter cut him off.

"Don't be. You're smarter than me. It just means I'll have to work harder to eliminate you as a threat." BB replied, waving an arm freely. He was still smiling, but the creepy look had gone from his eyes. A mentally exhaled in relief. That look had seriously scared him.

"Come on! Before all the jam is taken! And you _know_ how I _need_ my jam!" BB exclaimed, grabbing his friend once again. A laughed,  
the look BB gave him long forgotten, and allowed himself to be dragged into the dining hall.

_BB smiled at A, even though he felt a dark rage growing beneath the surface. BB forced it down and continued to tease A lightly while they stood in line for food._

_He couldn't believe the weak bastard had passed him in just a month. Was it even physically _possible? _BB contemplated what his next move would be._

_He did indeed like the boy and wasn't particularly happy about the fact that he was now an enemy. But his fondness for A was not enough to keep him away from meeting the godly figure known as L. He was going to see L for who he really was._

_Even if that meant killing his roommate. _

_As he asked A to pass him a napkin he glanced again at the numbers above his head. A only had a year left. Was it worth trying to kill him early? BB hid his smirk with his drink. Of course it was! BB would be the one to kill A, though not directly of course. He wasn't stupid enough to stab the boy in his sleep or something. But he would most definitely be the cause._

_A would pose no more threat, BB would gain a better understanding of the way the numbers worked, and he would be a few steps closer to meeting the deity known as L. _

_Plus it would be fun to screw with A's head._

Something about the way BB was acting put A on edge. It's not the the former was doing anything particularly strange, it was just that he was almost _too_ carefree.

Usually BB had a very intense air around him, even when he was relaxed or joking. But something about his aura was just..._off_ .And it had been since they had checked the rankings. A hoped that his friend wasn't secretly angry about the scores.

If it mattered to BB that much, perhaps A would answer a few questions wrong on purpose next time. Perhaps that would please his friend. A mentally shook himself.

'I'm not even sure that he's actually upset! Maybe he's just really happy today and that's why he seems off.' But even before the thought had finished forming, A was not content with it.

BB wasn't a _happy_ person. Why should A surpassing him change that? If anything it would ensure that BB never seemed truly happy again. A looked at BB through his brown bangs but looked down again quickly when he saw that his friend was looking at him.

No, not looking. _Watching _seemed more accurate. BB was watching A with narrowed eyes that seemed to scream pain. He didn't dare look up again in case BB was still watching him. A was silently hyperventilating. BB _was_ mad! But how could he fix it? How could he calm BB down in the next five minutes before something bad happened? Was anything bad going to happen? What should he do?

Before a proper grasp of what was going on had been held by A, BB drew back his arm and punched A square in the nose. A fell out of his chair and onto the ground. As he clutched frantically at the broken bone, he could have sworn he saw BB smile.

But before A could get a better look, it was gone and BB was done at his side.

"Oh shit! A are you okay? I didn't mean to! I was just so distracted about the rankings and my disappointment in myself that I just vented out in the wrong way and at the wrong person! If anything I should be hitting myself!" He cried. He then proceeded by pulling his hair in a desperate fashion and chanting 'Baka, Baka, Baka!". A grabbed at his hands in an attempt to stop his friend.

"Backup stop it! STOP!" He shouted. BB looked up and met his eyes. A saw that whatever animosity was present before was completely gone.

_'The idiot actually fell for it! I can't believe how gullible he is! All the better for me I suppose. This could be easier than I thought' BB thought. He mentally smiled and gave himself a pat on the back before returning to the sincere and sorry demeanor he was supposed to be in._

A couldn't believe his friend had hit him, but he also realized that it was just an accident. BB acted on an impulse alot and he didn't _mean_ to hit A. It was just an impulse and it meant nothing.

At least, that's what A tried to tell himself.

* * *

**(A/N)- I really enjoyed writing that! Must be because BB's so evil and A is so innocent! As always, reviews would be lovely!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or Another Note**

**(A/N)- Chapter 3 is here! I'll take this time out to warn anyone about to read this that this fic may include things not suitable for younger audiences. I may even up the rating to M (I'm paranoid ok?). **

**I do not encourage suicide, cutting, drug use, or anything else that is probably going to be thrown into this fic. There, I have officially warned you. Now, please enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

"A? What's wrong?" One of the women dressed in white asked him, false concern lacing her voice. A shrunk away from her and pressed himself farther into the corner. Why was she asking him these things? Didn't she already know why A was so upset? He was an orphan, and even though that particular fact wasn't what was causing him to recede from everyone like this, it would be cause enough.

"You know you can tell me right?" She tried again. A mentally scoffed. Yea right. Tell her? Right after he became a well-known and worshipped God.

He shook his head frantically and quietly exhaled in relief as she sighed and stood, getting ready to leave him be. She shut the door of the broom closet he was hiding in, and once again he was covered with darkness.

He didn't much mind the dark. In fact, he loved it. Loved the way nothing could be seen and he would be allowed to relax into his true form without anyone seeing and taking pity on him. Everything was invisible in the dark.

Things couldn't be beaten if they couldn't be seen.

A physically shook himself at the thought. His parent's were dead and there was no way he would be hurt anymore. No way would_ anyone_ harm him now that they knew BB was on his team.

BB would _kill_ anyone who even considered laying so much as a _finger_ on his new friend. A smiled happily at the thought. Finally someone who wanted to be his friend, someone he could actually _trust._

It was a wonderful felling really, the feeling of having a friend.

A had tried his damndest to forget the events that had taken place a week ago. After all it was just an_ accident_. BB hadn't meant it and since then he had apologized numerous times. He also promised he would _never_ hurt A again.

Ever.

A was yanked from his thoughts as the door swung open much too quickly for it to be another worker. It was hard to see the figures face clearly since the light behind him was so bright. But he could definitely see the spiky hair and hunched posture.

"BB?" He questioned softly. The figure closed the door behind him as he sunk down to his knees. As soon as the door clicked shut, a bright light was shining in A's eyes. The beam of brightness was directed under BB's chin comically as he grinned.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" BB questioned with a small smirk. The younger boy flinched at his use of language before shaking his head. He wanted to tell BB but he didn't, he wasn't quite sure if he could _truly_ trust BB that much.

What was he talking about? Of course he could! Hadn't BB been the one who stuck by him and kept the bullies away?

"Now that's not a satisfactory answer." BB licked his lips before putting the flashlight on a shelf above them so that they were returned to a sense of darkness, but not enough that they couldn't see each other.

He tapped his index finger on his chin before continuing.

"Let me guess. Your father was an abusive drunk who took little mercy on you and hardly any on your mother. Your mother got tired of playing the victim so she turned on you so that she felt as if she was in control of _something._ Because of the constant mental and physical abuse at home, you were shy and quiet in school. That and your natural talent with schoolwork and art caused you to be bullied by your rather stupid peers. Stop me at anytime if I am wrong." BB said, a grin of malice plastered onto his features.

A could only stare in shock. How did he know these things? Had he deducted _all _of this from A's actions and drawings? That was impossible!...right?

"I'm not am I?" But he hardly waited for an answer, though A shook his head anyway, before plowing on. "As I was saying, because of that, you are hiding in this closet to escape humans in general, believing they have nothing but cruelty and hate to offer. So you have given yourself over to the voices in your head in order to cope with the madness that being a man brings forth." He told A.

A continued to stare at his friend. Everything A couldn't put into words had just been spilled by a boy he had only known for a little over a month!

BB seemed to be waiting for some sort of reply, so A nodded and clamped his mouth shut. BB nodded as well.

"I couldn't agree with you more. But you know the best way to deal with mankind's bullshit?" He asked. A shook his head, immediately hooked onto whatever the next words out of BB's mouth would be. If BB had the answer, A wanted to hear it.

"What is it?" He croaked.

"Go along with it. If man can cause pain, then so can we! Go with the flow A!" He ranted, throwing his arms above his head. A nodded silently, eating up every word like it was a drug.

"They can't cause more harm to you than you can! It only hurts if you let it hurt A! It won't hurt if you become immune to it. Stay here A." BB's voice had dropped dramatically into a whisper. He stood and bolted from the closet before A could say anything in response.

Where was he going? Why did he leave him?

"BB?" A whispered into the darkness even though he knew that the other wouldn't hear him. Why had BB gone? What had he done to make the boy leave?

Before he could stop himself he began crying, tears dripping softly down his smooth and pale cheeks. He knew that BB hadn't really abandoned him, but he couldn't stop. How could BB just leave him in his time of need? Was he just like the others? Would BB leave him when he needed him most, just as his parents and brother had done?

A pulled his knees up to his chest and began to sob softly, praying that no one would hear him.

_BB stalked back to his bedroom. Poor little depressed A, submitting to his inner demons. BB could feed off of that. He could manipulate __A-not only into trusting him but to doing his will as well. It would be too easy. _

_It would be child's play to get A to depend on him. The boy was already eating out of his palm. Now all he had to do was get him to eat out of the trap. Then he could shut the lid. _

_BB slammed his bedroom door open and made his way toward his bed. He dropped to his knees and then pulled a small box from under it. He opened it up and pulled a Swiss army knife from its depth. _

_He turned the object thrice over in his hands and a maniacal grin spread across his face. It was the sharpest knife he had hidden in the box and would most definitely get the job done. A wouldn't hardly know what hit him. _

_BB stood and shoved the box back under the bed with a sharp kick. He needed to get back to the child in the closet before the kid had a small panic attack. _

_He smirked at the thought. He was all too familiar with panic attacks...after all he had caused several. Those poor children. None of them had really deserved it, but it was amusing to watch them shrink into themselves. They had no one to turn to because no one would believe that BB could inflict so much pain-inside and out- onto another man. _

_Even BB knew where to draw the line…or so they thought. But what they knew was very different from the events that actually took place. And it was fine with him to let them go on believing the he was the slightly misunderstood child who bullied people to feel accepted. _

_Just a playground bully and nothing more was what he was to them. And that was okay. One day they would see how truly amazing his mind was. How he could manipulate _anyone_ into doing whatever he wished. A would be the first example of that. _

_He made his way towards the broom closet with a Cheshire grin on his face. Occasionally a giggle would escape his lips as he thought about the blood that was going to spill. _

_Finally he reached his destination and put his hand slowly on the knob. He fixed his face so that it was solemn and began to twist the metal sphere. _

A had been waiting for what felt like hours. Why wasn't BB back yet?

He quickly wiped the wet stains from his face as the door opened slowly and dramatically. Was it BB? Was BB finally back?

"Hello A." A voice said quietly. A stared frantically at the speaker and grinned widely when he realized that it was indeed BB.

"BB! I thought you'd never come! I was afraid that you…you weren't going to come bac-!" His stuttering sentence was cut off as BB dropped down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug,

A blinked in obvious shock for a few seconds before giving in and letting himself be cuddled.

"I'm never going to leave you. Do you hear me?" BB demanded as he put his head on top of A's. A nodded mutely and held onto BB tighter.

They stayed in that same position for at least five minutes before BB pulled away. A didn't let go until BB convinced him that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Why did you leave?" A questioned softly with his head tilted towards the ground. Even though BB had already assured him that he wasn't going anywhere, he was still scared of his answer. What if it was something like: "I needed to take a breather from you and all your clinginess."

A most definitely couldn't handle that.

"I needed to get this." He replied and pulled something from his pocket. He proceeded to pull out A's hand and give him the object.

A stared at it blankly before looking back up at BB in confusion. What was he to do with a Swiss army knife?

"I don't understand." He admitted. He could have sworn he saw BB smirk, but then it was gone and he wrote it off as a figment of his imagination.

"Use it." BB replied softly.

"To what?"

"To prove to the rest of the world that they can't hurt you…at least not more than you can hurt yourself. It's much better than crying in the closet all day." A blinked rapidly as a wave of comprehension crashed over him.

BB didn't seriously mean for him to…to _cut _himself did he? But the look on BB's face was proving otherwise.

Hesitantly, A pulled the blade from its hiding place inside the case. He rested it on his arm and looked at BB to be sure he was doing what he was supposed to be.

BB nodded encouragingly and A looked back down at his forearm.

Slowly, but forcefully, A dragged the blade across his skin and watched in fascination as blood appeared rather suddenly at the place skin once was.

"Good job A." BB whispered. A didn't acknowledge him and continued to drag the knife across his arm in various places.

BB was right. This was better than any day in the closet.

* * *

**(A/N)- I'm thinking about changing the title of the fic...I'll tell you the new one next chapter and then I'll change it when I upload chapter 5. Did that make sense? **

**Anyway, Now you know what kind of fic this will be, due to the last few paragraphs. I really wanted to put an explanation for A's suicide and this nagging part of me points at BB. So I wrote this to try and put story to the tradgedy. **

**As always, reviews would be lovely!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Ok so, this thing is annoying. How about this? This right here is a blanket disclaimer. It covers the rest of the story. (I stole this off of somebody else's fic and it seems like a marvelous idea). I do not, and never will, own Death Note.**

**(A/N)- And so, A has had his first dance with self-abuse. I'm excited to see where this story goes. Weird coming from an author right? Well, I'll take this time to let you in on a little secret.**

**Whenever I write a fic, I write it off of its summary. I come up with this idea for a fic at the most random times and scribble it out on my hands or a piece of paper near me. I then go home and attempt to create a plot out of my scribbles. But I can never come up with a way to get from point A to point B until I'm actually writing a story. This story is being uploaded as soon as it's written. Stupid? Absolutely.**

* * *

A pulled a thick sweater over his head and winced as he felt the fabric drag over his arm. He knew he shouldn't have taken the bandages off so early, but he felt somewhat tough without them. Like he could handle pain and therefore was cool and hard. Someone that no one would dare screw with.

He also knew that he was lying to himself. No one would find him tough once they saw the maroon scabs that littered his forearm. All they would see is a poor boy who wanted attention.

A shook his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. That was the very_ last_ thing he wanted. He wanted to blend in and be ignored by basically everyone. Attention had always been a bad thing to him.

A word that meant rough nights with beer bottles thrown at him. Screams from his brother to leave the poor kid alone. Tears that would fall when he was finally left alone and his older brother would rock him gently in his arms.

He sighed and splashed his face with cool water. It was a pathetic attempt to rid himself of the memories that haunted his dreams and solitude.

The door opened and A didn't have to look to know that it was BB. He stared himself down in the glass across from him and watched the water droplets as they fell from his face. It was haunting how much they looked like tears…

"A? Get your ass out here, it's time for breakfast and I'm fucking starving." BB whined from the doorway. A smiled slightly and turned to face BB.

The raven was hunched over and eating the jam that he had stolen from the kitchens last night. A couldn't understand how his friend could eat so much of the stuff and not get sick. There was no way that it didn't affect BB at all. Maybe that was why he was hunched over all the time.

The jam was too heavy for his bones and therefore caused him to sag.

A smirked at the thought and BB raised an eyebrow. He merely shook his head as he cut off the lights and proceeded to leave the room.

The two walked down the hallways in a comfortable silence. A watched as the other children walked ahead of him in groups of three or four. They laughed and smiled and shoved each other playfully.

Suddenly, A was hit with the most intense urge to draw he had ever felt in his entire life. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes glazed over as he stared straight ahead. He knew that BB was looking back at him with curiosity glistening in his black eyes.

"A?" BB questioned softly, backtracking so that he was once again beside A. He waved a hand in front of the boys face and there was no response. He tried again.

A began to blink rapidly and his head snapped to the side so that his green eyes were locked onto BB's black orbs. He tried to communicate with his eyes but could tell that it wasn't working.

"I need to draw. Like now." He whispered hungrily. BB blinked three times and then grabbed the boys' hand. He dragged him down the hall, past the cafeteria, and to the large stairwell.

A tried to keep up even though he was obviously distracted. He could feel the charcoal in his hand and the dusty feeling that would coat his finger tips once he was finished. He could see the way the paper would slowly fill with emotion.

BB paid absolutely no mind to the fact that A was nowhere near paying attention to where he was taking him. A was thankful BB wasn't asking questions. He wasn't sure if he had enough mental processing skills to answer him at the moment anyway.

BB stopped leading A to where he needed to be and turned to look at him. A didn't meet his eyes and instead stared into the art room behind him.

"I will break into the room for you A." BB told him quietly. If A wasn't so wrapped up in thoughts of liquidizing his soul and wiping it on a canvas, he might have noticed the slight glimmer in BB's eyes. Something he wasn't revealing with his voice, something that could have made _all _the difference if A had seen it.

But he didn't see it. Instead he nodded eagerly and continued to look hungrily at the room that was calling for him.

"But I will only do as such, if you go and bring me my jam." BB told him, the smirk slid onto his face but was wiped away instantly when A looked at him. He didn't say anything to BB and instead turned on his heal and ran back towards the cafeteria.

He_ needed_ to draw. He would do _anything_ to be in front of that canvas.

_BB grinned as he watched the boy flee the other way. Things were going well. Of course they were, after all he himself had been the mastermind behind the plan. _

_He realized that this was just a small step- the boy was only getting him jam. But if A continued to depend on him for things such as art and knives, he was going to have to pay a price. BB was not a servant and he was not to be treated as such. If anything, he was a butler. He gave services but always expected something in return. _

_BB was expecting things in return. A just didn't know it yet. Soon the boy would trust him enough to believe that he wouldn't request anything ridiculous or dangerous of A. This was completely and wholly untrue. BB had big plans for A. _

_But the boy needn't know that. For now he could continue to retrieve jam for his supposed best friend and stay ignorant to the murderous intent that radiated from every side of the boy who claimed second ranking. _

_BB licked his lips when the boy came into his line of sight before returning to his solemn expression. He didn't want A to be suspicious for that could ruin everything he was working toward. He wasn't stupid enough to believe that A wouldn't catch on to strange behavior- the boy wasn't first for nothing and BB was very well aware of that fact._

_Once A had handed him the jam he took his sweet time opening it and digging out a scoopful. He made sure not to look at the boy as he licked his fingers clean. He placed the lid back on painfully slowly, just to see if the brunette would have any kind of reaction. _

_BB smirked when he didn't. No resistance? Very good. _

_He turned on his heel and pulled a small pocket knife from his pocket. He then set to work on getting the door to swing open. He let out a sadistic smile while he worked knowing that A couldn't see him. _

_The boy was playing right into his trap. This was good. Very good indeed. _

A watched BB while he kneeled in front of the door. He didn't much care that the raven was taking a lengthy time to get the door open. He hardly even registered the fact that he had to give his friend jam in return for art.

In fact he was so absentminded, that he didn't realize the jam for the door transaction was much like a payment. Nor did he see the occasional quirk of the lips that BB would display. No, none of this registered in his mind and could be considered a main ingredient in the recipe labeled 'A's demise.'

He flung himself through the door when it was finally open. He headed straight for the supply closet and quickly pulled out an easel and canvas. BB watched avidly from the door as the boy pulled out a set of charcoal and set to work.

Eventually BB sat himself on the floor and began thinking about the future and his plans for A. Said brunette was unaware of this and continued to draw blindly on his canvas. Nothing mattered to him but filling that blank sheet with words that had no letters.

Neither of them were really paying attention to the other. BB wrapped in his sadistic thoughts and A in his art. But this was quite alright, as neither of them would have observed much but a blank face.

It came as a surprise to A when he finished his drawing to find that he had been sitting for two hours. A almost fainted when he saw that BB was still there, admiring his painting from the floor by the door. He couldn't believe that he stayed. He stared at the raven, as if just by looking at him he could confirm that he wasn't an illusion.

_He couldn't take his eyes off of the picture that was just yards away from him. It was too beautiful for words and so he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He had intended on criticizing the art once A had finished so it seems as if he knew better than A did on the subject. But there was nothing to be said. _

_The drawing itself was of two boys in black and white, sitting next to the window. One looking out of it and the other looking straight at you, as if he could really see you. Everything was a shade of gray or black except for the boy's eyes and the second boy's lips. The eyes were a brilliant red and the lips a deep blue. _

_He knew who was who in the painting but said nothing for no words would make no sense at the moment. _

_"_I love you BB."_ A whispered as he dropped to his knees next to the raven. BB said nothing as the boy wrapped his arms around him and held his smirk from his lips._

_This is too easy. _

* * *

**(A/N)- I have decided that the new name of this fic shall be "Spiderwebs". Original? Not really, But I like the ring to it. So if you check your favorite list and "The Better Liar is no longer there, that's because it's now called "Spiderwebs". I'll change the fic title in a few days.**

**As always reviews would be lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)- You have no clue how hard this fic is to write. Don't get me wrong, I love it to death but it's really hard for me to connect the dots for this thing D: That's why it takes so long for me to update. Sorry guys! And if you don't know, this Fic will now go by "Spiderwebs."**

**Warnings: Violence, Language, Self-Abuse and some AxBB...yea its that time! That means this story will contain YAOI. Sorry if you don't like it but...it had to be done.**

* * *

A was smiling. Not smirking or pretending to stretch his lips so that the questions would stop but really _smiling_. Nothing was particularly sweet or nice or anything of the sort. The only thing that was making him smile was his best friend. BB.

God he loved BB. He loved the way he helped him out of tough spots and stayed with him even though he was a little unstable and very insecure. He loved the raven more than he had ever loved his parents or his brother or anyone else he had ever met.

But though his smile had just appeared, it soon vanished from his angular face. BB had suddenly jumped up from the desk between the beds and had chucked the lamp at the door.

"Goddammit!" He screamed. It was only natural for A to jump away while flinching. He wasn't really scared of his roommate, but after years of being in a household where screaming only meant one thing: hide, it was practically second nature for the child to jump at a loud voice.

"B…?" He started but was interrupted as a chair went flying into the bathroom.

"Stupid! Fucking!...Roger!...Bastard!" Each word was punctuated with a book or small object being hurled into the wall or in some other direction. Eventually there was nothing that was easily thrown so the raven resorted to punching the wall repeatedly.

A watched with wide eyes as BB's fists grew bloody and tears streamed down his livid face. He couldn't think of anything but stopping the angry male across the room.

Without thinking, he jumped off the bed and grabbed at the others flailing arms.

"BB! BB stop!" He screeched, trying to get some kind of hold on his friends' arms. When there was no sort of reply to those words he tried in BB's native language.

"Yamaro! BB-Kun! Yamate! Yamate kudasai!" He screamed. The effect was immediate. The raven spun around to face A. They stared at each other for a moment of awkward before BB unceremoniously tackled the unsuspecting brunette.

"Fuck you!" He screamed as they fell to the floor. The breath was knocked out of A when his back made connection with the ground. But that wasn't all that hurt for a moment after the initially shock subsided, BB punched him on the chest and then the stomach and then the cheek.

"BB!...Stop! Please!" A chocked out around his broken sobs. He feebly tried to cover his face but his hands were knocked aside.

"Fucking scores! Who the fuck do you think you are!" BB shouted above the sobbing mess beneath him. Punch after punch was launched at the brunette who couldn't do anything but let tears stream silently down his face.

God it hurt. It hurt almost as much as the night his father decided to "make use of him." He was thankful that a punch to the side of his face blocked that thought from developing into a memory.

With the last bit off strength he whispered to the raven above him:

"Please BB. Please stop." It was about as audible as a sigh but BB heard it. He stopped with his right fist drawn back above his head and stared down at the boy beneath him.

_He wasn't aware of losing control. It shocked him to find the boy below him like this in such a…fitting position. He almost smiled but thought better of it and quickly began to sob uncontrollably. _

_"A! I'm so sorry!" He cried in despair and climbed off the brunette. The fact that his emotions were completely fake was invisible to even the suspicious so it was damn well impossible for a small boy to realize BB's intentions. _

_With the utmost care he picked up the brunette bridal style and carried him to the bathroom. He sat the boy on the counter gently before turning to the tub. He made a show of making sure the water was the right temperature before stripping the boy before him and picking him up again. _

_A initially flinched and made a small cry of protest but BB shushed him and laid him gently in the tub. He didn't say a word and began to wash away to blood and whispering sugar sweet nothings to the naked boy before. _

_The boy was hardly paying attention to him and so he took a chance in looking over A in the murky water. He almost smirked when he looked at the boys cock. God the things he wanted to do with a cock like that. _

_He pretended to scratch his nose with his elbow which gave him a chance to smile behind his arm. 'Oh A…if only you knew'_

He was vaguely aware of soft hands moving along his tired body but his mind was definitely elsewhere as he sat in the warm bath water.

Why had BB snapped like that? What had happened to cause him to act so irrationally? And most of all, why had he hurt a like he did? Was he really that far gone?

A mentally took a deep breath and began to sift through his thoughts. First off, what had triggered the attack? BB had been studying at his desk when he suddenly threw the lamp. Then he threw a chair and then books. But he had shouted something about Roger.

Roger? As far as he knew the raven hadn't been caught lately and hadn't been given any punishments that might make him upset.

He decided to skip that one and proceeded on the next thing that he could decipher. He had tried to stop BB from hurting himself and that resulted in him being tackled. While BB was punching him, he had shouted something about the scores.

Scores. Roger. Fuck you.

Suddenly it all clicked in his head. The placement tests. A had placed higher than BB and the raven was secretly livid about it. He turned to look said boy who had an absolutely blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly and ignored the tears that threatened to overflow. He couldn't believe he was the cause of BB's break and he felt horrid about it. BB's eyebrows raised in mild shock.

"About what?"

"For scoring higher. I wasn't thinking about you and I should have because you do so much for me an-!" The tears fell and his frantic sentence was interrupted by the raven reaching out and wiping away the tears with his thumb.

_He cupped the brunettes face and made small shushing sound. _

_"No A! Don't say that! If anything I should be thanking you for giving me such a run for my money!" He was lying through his teeth and taste it left behind was rather delicious. _

_"I'm s-still so-orry!" The boy gasped out and began to weep uncontrollably. BB hardly hesitated as he pulled the younger against his chest. Did he really freak over the scores? He took a moment to remember as he stroked the brunettes' wet hair. Now that he thought about it, it was definitely the latest test that had pissed him off. _

_He was only mildly shocked that it had taken the boy merely minutes to realize the trigger to his actions. The kid wasn't first for nothing. It only gave him more reason to be careful around him._

He sobbed into BB's chest and then realized that he was getting the boy wet which led him into further hysterics. BB continued rubbing his back and softly stroking his head. Thank god BB was no longer upset. Thank god he could handle the brunettes' unstable tendencies.

He was hardly aware of what was happening but BB scooped him up into his arms and carried him out onto his own bed. After wrapping a towel around A's shoulder, BB discarded his shirt which A assumed was very wet though he couldn't verify with his eyes as they were clouded with tears.

He then wrapped his arms around the hysterical boy and rocked him back and forth. When the hysterics had subsided BB reached in a drawer in his desk and pulled out box that A had never seen before. The raven opened it with one hand and pulled out a small razor that was one among dozens.

"Do you want me to make it better?" BB murmured against A's head. The younger hardly thought about what he was agreeing to before he nodded quickly. The raven gently grabbed the brunettes arm and straightened it.

He gently pressed the razor to A's skin and pushed down slightly, dragging the blade from just below A's wrist to a spot two or three centimeters away. The younger hissed in pain and relief. He smiled just slightly and tipped his head back, shivering when BB made another cut identical to the first a few centimeters lower.

When his head rolled forward again he was looking straight into a set of dark orbs. He gasped at the closeness of their faces and heard the slight thud which meant the razor had fallen to the floor.

"BB…" He whispered and watched in awe as the ravens face moved closer and a pair of warm lips gently touched his own. It only lasted for a few moments and then they were gone.

"I'm sorry A, I just couldn't hel-!" But the ravens words were cut off as A threw his arms around the others neck and smashed his lips against BBs. He couldn't get enough of the taste that was mixed between jam and something he couldn't quite place. It was dark but still appealing. What was is it?

"B!" He gasped as the ravens' lips caressed his neck gently. BB didn't reply and continued his actions.

A wasn't sure what he currently feeling at the moment. Something along the lines of slight confusion but mostly joy. However his thought process was cut off completely when the raven moved back to his mouth and invaded with his tongue.

A almost choked but resisted the urge and allowed BB to continue. God he tasted good. So, _so _good.

"Fuck A." BB groaned as he pulled away and pulled the brunette completely into his lap so that the towel was forgotten and A now straddled the older. He allowed his hands to glide over the ravens smooth chest and lost his train of thought when the other kissed a spot just above his collarbone.

He shuddered at the kiss and he felt BB smirk. After that a tongue attacked his sensitive point and A could not suppress the moan that escaped him. He was hardly shocked when BB moved them more wholly onto the bed and fell backward so the A was hovering over him.

The raven grabbed the bloody arm and slowly licked the blood away as the brunette moaned. He couldn't remember what his was doing or why. All he knew is that his roommate was touching him in a way that should be forbidden because of the ridiculous amount of sensation said touches were bringing him.

He was somewhat aware the BB was a boy and therefore this was somewhat wrong in the eyes of a religion or two that he couldn't quite remember at the moment. He also was conscious of the fact that he was naked on top of his half-naked best friend and he couldn't have been more elated at the fact.

The attention BB was giving to A was driving the boy mad with desire. There was a dark feeling in the back of his mind when the raven flipped the table so that he was now the one on top but the brunette shoved it away and eagerly helped the older remove his pants.

BB then attacked A's mouth again and the younger completely forgot what pants _were_ exactly.

* * *

**(A/N)-So you guys are either getting over mild nosebleeds or cleaning up the vomit from your keyboard. You're either going to love the next chapter or hate it (I'll tell you now that it will definitely have a lemon) but I hope you'll read it and review anyway. So...? What'd you guys think? As always, reviews would be lovely!**

**Oh and sorry for the sucky grammer and probably spelling errors. I'll probably go over this again in a week and fix it but as for right now? I'm tired an my english essay is giving my dirty looks from my backpack. **


	6. Chapter 6

**No, I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I'm sure all of you are probably pissed at me...I'm a little pissed at me too. I had sworn to myself that I would never discontinue a fic no matter how stumped I got but this...this is really hard. I have a burning urge to go forth with this fic but I can't seem to figure out how. I have little inspiration and I can't _clearly_ see where it's going. So...Spiderwebs is officially on hiatus. **

**I'd really love if anyone came forth with ideas for it, if not I'll figure this out eventually. School's letting out in three weeks and at that point I'll have time to fully focus my attention on this thing. I ask you you to bear with me until then and I'm really, really, very sorry for leaving all of you hanging (I say this like it has a million followers XD but still) but I _WILL_ continue this fic soon.** **Thanks for understanding.**

**On another note, I'll be posting other Fics (it really is only this one I'm stuck on D:) very soon including the sequel to my other story Partner in Crime, a few one-shots, and a J-Rock fic entitle Luck of the Dead. I'm not sure if you like this story or my writing but either way, please check those out. **

**Once again I'm really sorry for this...please understand that I don't want to halt this fic but...I'm just flat out of ideas D:**

-Ningyo


End file.
